Everyone vs Everyone
by Hunterzilla
Summary: It is the Ultimate Showdown. It is everyone vs everyone. No one is getting out unscathed from this epic battle. Who will win? Who will die?
1. The Apocalypse Begins

IT... had finally happened. The entire realm of fiction and nonfiction had come together to beat the everliving shit out of one another. Armageddon had come, the four horsemen were upon the world, and every living thing was here to see who would be the last man standing at the end of all things.

New York City was in ruins, with lava pits, and lightning flashing in the sky.

Sonic spin dashed Mario, knocking him to the ground. However he was slammed down by The Flash. That's when Road Runner ran him over.

Meanwhile Spongebob squashed Danny Trejo. At this same time Optimus Prime killed Michael Bay, finally putting an end the only getting worse Transformer films.

Galactus shot a beam into Imperiex's face, knocking him back. Each blow they made destroyed galaxies, but the sheer awesomeness of Earth made it immune to the attacks.

He-Man punched Lion-O in the face, knocking him into a skyscraper and creating a large pile of rubble. Lava fissures were erupting all over the battlefield, and lightning was ripping across the sky.

Omega searched around the dead building. Casey Williams popped around the corner and grabbed Omega's rilfe. He then elbowed Omega's wrist, causing him to drop the rifle. Omega punched Casey in the back, and then tossed him to the wall. He then punched him over and over again, with Casey holding his arms in a blocking possision. Omega then tackled him through the wall and picked him up.

The T-Rex from Jurassic Park crushed people under his feet, biting and clawing at them. Samuel Jackson then appeared, and shot a bullet at Bruce Campbell, but his awesomeness blocked the shot.

That's when Samuel Jackson turned and saw Liam Neeson, who took out his gun. They began shooting, but then they took out their lightsabers and dueled.

Goku and Superman battled in the sky's. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as the powerful beam shot at Superman. Superman shot back with his eye beams, the colision litteraly shook the world.


	2. The War of Wars

"I'm sick of you mother*******!" cried Samuel Jackson, and he punched Liam Neeson down. He followed him and the two continued their battle. Liam kneed Sam in the gut, and then flipped him over his shoulder.

Darthon looked down at the pathetic mortals of the world. He looked to his right, and saw Doomsday pound Hulk into a bloody pulp. Hulk then got stronger, and chucked Doomsday into a building.

"Pathetic mortals. They will kneel before my power." That's when an old enemy arrived.

"Hello Mason," said Darthon, "have you come here to witness my victory?"

"I've come to put an end this pointless battle. Come on Darthon, together we can stop this."

"I've come here to win. And I still want that rematch." Darthon charged at Mason, but Mason blocked the blow.

Shao Kahn unleashed his armies of Outworld.

Shao Kahn cried out in battle and grabbed Meg Griffin. He then ripped her in half. He chucked his hammer and crushed Dan Hibiki into a puddle of blood.

Meanwhile M. Bison grabbed grabbed Lisa Simpson and punched a hole through her chest. He then energized her hand, blowing her up into pieces. Shao Kahn met Akuma in battle, and Akuma shot a ball of power at him, but Shao Kahn shot laser beams at it and destroyed it. Akuma however charged him and did punched him with as much force as possible, knocking Shao Kahn to the ground.

Meanwhile Optimus Prime and Megatron battle, and Megatron pushed him into a building. This building however was the one with Omega and Casey. The stumbled around, trying to get a grip. While that happended, Megatron fired at Optimus, but he ducked, and the blast hit the building, causing a firey explosion and sending Omega and Casey flying. Casey slowly got up but was tackled by Omega, who then punched him over and over and over again.

Casey threw a punch, but Omega caught it and snapped his arm with his elbow. He then elbowed him in the face and punched him in the gut. He then grabbed him around the neck, and threw him through the wall, into the elevator shaft. Omega then grabbed his assault rifle, that's when Optimust tackeld Megatron through the building, breaking it in half.

Mario grabbed his hammer and threw it at Sonic crushing him. Sonic then turned into Super Sonic, and ran through Mario, launching him into the air.


	3. Darthon vs Shadow Part 1

Shao Kahn raised Akuma above the ground and devoured his soul. He then threw him aside. He turned and preformed the raging demon, killing Chun Li.

M. Bison tackledd Shao Kahn, but he was thrown aside.

"Prepare to die," said Shao Kahn. M. Bison became Final Bison and he lunged at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn however used the raging demon and killed him. He then devoured his sould as well.

Meanwhile, Darthon left the battle with Mason. He was sent down to the ground. Shadow looked behind him, and saw him. He then flew at him, but Darthon dodged.

"Admit it Shadow, you can't beat me."

"Oh yes I can...CHAOS CONTRO..." Darthon kneed Shadow, and then shot a beam at him, knocking him into a building. Shadow jumped out but was smacked aside.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Darthon made a shield that defended him and knocked it back. Shadow was knocked to the ground.

"You are an embarrasment, Shadow. You know that!" said Darthon. He picked up Shadow, and kicked him aside, knocking him into a pile of rubble.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" cried Shadow. He jumped out of the rubble and he then ran at and spin dashed him, knocking Darthon down.

"Ha, I am the ultimate life form, you can't defeat me!" Shadow then charged him once more, and began doing a series of kicks, each connecting.

"Now, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow jumped at him again, but his time didn't hit him.

"You know, I was just trying to make you feel better. I was just holding back." Darthon then threw him down. He punched him, sending him farther into the ground. He began to stomp down on him then as well.

"It's over, your done," said Darthon. He then walked away.

"Oh no you DON'T!" yelled Shadow, as he exploded from the rubble in his super form. He then spin dashed at Darthon, but he was still knocked aside.

Meanwhile, Goku dropped his potara earings out of his pocket.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...Just give up."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" The rays hit Darthon knocking him back.

"Fine, let's do this." Darthon transformed into his super form and attacked, hitting Shadow so hard, he flew so far back he fell right next to the potara earings.

"Shadow!" Sonic ran up next to Shadow.

"Shadow, you can't beat him. You'd have to be more powerful." Sonic then saw the potara earings.

"Shadow, put this on."

"No."

"Just put it on, do you want to beat him?" Shadow then put it on.

"Fine." The two then fused together.

"DARTHON!" Darthon turned around, and saw a strange being. He was black and blue, with red eyes. He then noticed the earings.

"Sonic and Shadow?" said Darthon

"No, I am Shonic...or Shaonic...or Sonow you know what, forget it I'm just going to kick your ass."

Shonic sped at Darthon and knocked him through a building. He then tackled him and pummled him into the ground. He continued, and they started to go through the Earth. However Darthon shot Shonic with a beam of power, knocking him back up.

"Ha, your going to have to do better."

"Fine...AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Shonic. He turned super and faced Darthon. He then spin dashed him, and then ran across the world and hit him again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" This time it worked and Shonic hit Darthon with chaos spear, knocking him back down to the ground. He then followed up with a series of blows from Shonic.

Darthon then transformed once more into solar Darthon.


	4. Omega vs Casey Part 1

Omega popped his arm out of the rubble. He slowly dug his way out, and then shook the dirt off. He looked around his enviorment to see where he was.

He was in the basement of the building, and the room now literally had a roof of rubble. He then turned and saw his assault rifle, the Scar-H. He picked it up and began to moveout.

Casey rolled away from the rubble he had been trapped under. He stood up and searched for his weaponry. He saw his sniper rifle under some rubble and retrieved it. Casey looked up and saw a higher platform. He climbed up the rubble and kneeled, looking around to see what was around.

Omega knocked down a large wall of debris, walking on and searching for a way to get out.

Casey then saw Omega. He looked down his scope and fired.

Omega felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw Casey up at the top of the rubble. He opened fire with his Scar-H, shooting and wounding Casey, knocking him down from the rubble. Casey got up and took out his pistols and opened fire.

Omega took cover behind some rubble, and shot down at Casey. The bullets made contact with the rubble, creating sparks and blinding Casey. Casey however responded by firing a lucky bullet, hitting Omega in the chest.

Omega shrugged off the wound, but when he looked back at Casey, he was punched in the face. Casey launched several more punches, but Omega managed to block these.

Casey then shoved Omega back with a psychic push. He then threw a knife at Omega, but he was able to dodge this. Omega then threw a shuriken at Casey, but instead of hitting him, it blew up, sending Casey flying back.

Omega then jumped over to Casey, but Casey managed to roll away. As Casey got up though, he was tackled by Omega. As they rolled back up, Omega chucked him, throwing him into a wall.

Casey slowly got back up, and was punished with a knee to the ribs. Casey however once again pushed him back with his psychic powers.

Casey then rushed forward. Omega threw his fist left and right, but Casey dodged each one. Omega then did a low kick, but Casey flipped over him and slashed his back with his knives.

Omega spun around and threw his right fist, but Casey dodged and stabbed his hand. He then used his second knife to stab him in the guts. Then finally with his first knife he slashed his chest, causing blood to run from the wound and spray Casey's face.

But it didn't distract him as he stabbed Omega in the shoulder, and slash him in the other shoulder.

Omega headbut Casey, dazing him. He the then followed up with a roundhouse, knocking Casey back. Casey however, grabbed some rubble and threw it into Omega's eyes, blinding him. Casey threw several punches to Omega's face, and then grabbed him, and spun him around to the ground.

Omega landed, and slowly got up. Casey then approached him but Omega tackled Casey, knocking them to the ground. They both got back up. The two rammed into one another, and Casey launched his fist at Omega's face, but he ducked.

Omega then gave a jab at Casey's ribs, breaking one of them. He followed up with a chop to the waist, and then a chop to the neck. He then wrapped his arm around Casey's neck, and kneed him twice in the ribs.

Omega pummled Casey's stomach, and then planted his fist into Casey's lower jaw, upper cutting him and sending him back.

Omega took advantage of the situation and threw a tomohawk at Casey. The blade lodged into Casey's abdomen, wounding Casey.

Omega threw another tomohawk, but Casey deflected it with a wall of psychic energy. Casey then threw a grenade, which landed right next to Omega.

The device exploded, blowing up the ground below Omega and cauing him to fall through the hole.


	5. Epic War

Scorpion and Kratos dueld, each whipping their chains at each other. Kratos jumped into the air to squash Scorpion, but Scorpion jumped up and grabbed Kartos. He then spun and let go of Kratos, sending him flying to the ground.

Meanwhile Imperiex beamed Galactus, causing galaxies to collapse at the force of the blows. Galactus created a wave of power, sending Imperiex back.

Mario finally fell back to the ground. He then picked up a starman and became invincible. He then ran through Shao Kahn's armie, killing tons of them.

At the same time Goku kneed Superman in the gut, and elbowed him in the back. He then grabbed him by the throat and threw him back to the ground. He landed right next to the now down Superman, and then turned Super Saiyan 2.

"This ends now!" Goku grabbed at Superman, but Superman dodged, and grabbed Goku and threw him up. Superman then jumped up and rammed his fist into Goku's gut. He then shot him in the eyes with his lazer vision. He grabbed Goku and threw him up, causing him to dissapear.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Shao Kahn battled, with Ryu giving a shoruken to Shao Kahn.

Donkey Kong wound up his punch and and released it, sending Sub-Zero into million's of pieces. He then turned around and was thrown into the air by Vegeta. However, he landed on the moon. Using all of his might, he punched the moon into Earth. However Superman managed to put it back in place. Donkey Kong then punched Superman, sending him back to the ground. Superman got back up and used his head vision, and killed Jade.

Meanwhile Meg came back to life, and walked around. She was then crushed by Godzilla.

Mickey Mouse put on his magic hat, and looked towards the ocean. He raised his hand and poured it down on Bugs Bunny, but he manged to dig down to the ground.

Scorpion stabbed Kratos with his chains, and then sent fire traveling down it. He then threw him up to a pile of rubble. He then jumped after him, but Kratos planted him into the ground. He then stabbed Scorpion, and then spun him around. When he released him, Scorpion flew into a dead building.

Optimus and Megatron stared down at one another.

"One shall stand," said Optimus

"One shall fall," said Megatron

The two charged and swung their blades. Each then stood completely still after passing through one another.

Megatron then fell into two pieces. Optimus attempted to walk away, but Strider Hiryu ran right through him, and cut his spark.

However Strider Hiryu was then killed by Ryu Hayabusa. Donkey Kong picked Luigi up and ripped him in half. He then grabbed Princess Peach and ripped her head off.

Godzilla and Gamara battled. Godzilla smacked Gamara with his tail, sending him stumbling into a ruined building. Godzilla shot his atomic breath at Gamara, knocking him down. Gamar shot a fire ball at Godzilla, knocking him back.

King Kong and T-Rex from Jurassic Park brawled. King Kong tackled the T-Rex and got on top of it. T-Rex however gripped King Kong's throat with his jaws. King Kong however bashed his skull in, and threw him aside. T-Rex then whipped his tail at King Kong, hitting him in the face.

Naruto and Ichigo dueled, each jabbing at the other. However, before a winner could be decided, Godzilla's beam incinerated both of them.

Voltron Force and the Megazord battled, their swords clashing. Megazord shot a beam at the Voltron, who shot a beam as well. They collided, causing a large explosion. Megazord took advantage and used his final attack, blowing up the Voltron with a final energy slash.

Suddenly, another being entered the battlefield. Jen had come.


	6. Darthon vs Shadow Part 2

Shonic and Darthon continued their battle in the skys, each smashing their fists against the other's skull. Darthon unleashed his fist against Shonic's face, sending him flying into the ground.

Darthon teleported right next to Shonic and took out his battle glove and grabbed Shonic's throat, and threw him farther into the ground. However Shonic teleported right behind him and shot a powerful beam, blasting Darthon in the back.

Darthon threw away his glove and grabbed his axe. He threw it at Shonic, hitting him. He then popped up right next to Shonic and grabbed him. He threw him into the air.

He tried to attack Shonic, but he teleported away and spin dashed him, slashing him. He then created beams around him.

He then flicked his finger, and Darthon hit each one.

Shonic looked at Darthon with hate in his eyes. He punched him in the gut.

Darthon retaliated by slashing Shonic with his axe, wounding him and stunning him. Darthon grinned and grabbed Shonic. He then brought them up to the atmosphere, where he threw Shonic up.

He chucked his spear at Shonic, hoping to skewer him, but Shonic was to quick.

"Chaos Spear!" cried Shonic, and Darthon was hit by each beam. Shonic then threw Darthon back into the heart of the city.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" cried Shonic, putting all of his energy into the blast. The beams hit Darthon, and their was a massive explosion, taking out buildings and killing Meg...again.

However Darthon proved he was too powerful for he was unscathed.

Shonic looked down at his opponent. He knew that this new form was too much for him to handle.

"It is time to go one step beyond." Shonic took off his inhibitor rings, and created a direct channel to the Master Emerald.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shonic sped down. He was a glowing ray of energy in the eyes of Darthon.

He crashed into Darthon, tearing them into the ground. Shonic unleashed a massive combo, balling his fist and punching Darthon up into the atmosphere.

He then shot Darthon back down to the ground. Shonic then picked him up and chucked him through several buildings.

Shonic then landed next to Darthon.

"It is time to end this. CHAOS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" The destructive potency of the explosion leveled nearby buildings, and extended its radius instantly. Light triggered by the rupturing blast of the explosion glinted off Shonic's feral eyes.

When the dust settled, Darthon was no where to be seen.

Shonic then split back into Sonic and Shadow.

"Well, bye Shadow," said Sonic and he ran off.

Shadow saw a deadrose on the ground. He picked it up and gave it life. He then walked up to Jen.

"A rose for you my love," stated Shadow.

From behind he heard a growl.

"Gotcha bitch." Shadow was then shot from behind, knocking him through debris.

"Darthon god damn it, Darthon. He was about to give me a frickin rose!"


	7. Omega vs Casey Part 2

Omega slowly got back up, dazed. However Casey was looked down at Omega. He dropped a grenade on Omega, and it blew, sending Omega flying.

Casey then jumped down. There were apparently water pipes down here, because the floor was wet.

Casey was tackled once again by Omega. As Casey got back up, he noticed that Omega had electricity surrounding him. Casey lunged with his electricity remover, and got Omega, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"That won't work. Sorry, but I make my own electricity, so if you take some away, it will instantly be replaced."

Omega grabbed Casey's wrist and literally crushed it. He then hit Casey with his own fist. He then kicked him aside. Casey however whipped out his pistol and shot Omega three times in the chest.

However Omega just charged grabbed Casey. Casey was electricuted with each punch that Omega gave him.

However Casey whipped out his knife and hacked at Omega's chest, opening wounds. However Omega grabbed Casey's arm and wrapped it around his own head. He then kicked him into the wall. Omega then tackled him through the wall.

As they came back up, Omega's electricity was gone. Casey then used his psychic powers once more.

Omega suddenly had a puzzled look on his face. He fell to the ground as he felt someone trying to invade his mind. He fought back, but Casey fought back harder.

However, suddenly Casey was thrown back, and he felt the connection severed. Omega then threw shuriken, blowing Casey away. As he got back up, Omega unleashed a series of punches to the stomach.

Casey, searching for a opening, kicked Omega in the groin.

"Ha...what the?" Casey looked at Omega, and his expression didn't even change. Omega picks up Casey's leg, and threw him back. He grabs Casey and places him up against the wall. Casey however rams his knife into Omega's shoulder and chest causing him to falter back.

Casey grabs Omega and flips him over his shoulder. He then unloaded punch after punch on his face. However Omega was able to get out by grabbing Casey with his legs and flipping Casey over him.

Omega reached behind him and grabbed his katanas. He slashed at Casey, cutting him in the chest. Casey grabs his dual knives and begins to dual Omega.

Casey tries to stab at Casey, but Omega easily disarms him. Casey then lunges, but Omega rams him in the face with his hilt. Casey is knocked to the ground, stunned.

Omega then prepares to strike, but Casey manages to shoot Omega's hand, causing him to drop his sword. He then grabbed his flamethrower, and lit Omega on fire.

Omega stumbled back, flailing his arms. At the same time his electricity tured back on. Casey ran up and quickly grabbed Omega's katana. He swung it and slit Omega's eyes, literally slicing his eyes in half, but not enough to cut them out of Omega's head.

Omega was disoriented, stumbling aroudn and clearly confused. Casey then slashed Omega's chest. He then slit Omega's throat, causing blood to spew from the wound. Omega gagged, and was finally stabbed in the chest, burying the blade in. Casey then yanked the blade out.

He then noticed that gas canisters behind Omega were lit. Casey quickly ripped out two grenades, and threw them. He then ran, and found the exit. That's when the building exploded, sending Casey flying out of the ruined building.

Casey coughed, having ash in his mouth. He then got up, and walked back to the battlefield.


	8. The Begining of a Battle

Shadow fell down to the ground, weakened and injured.

Shao Kahn threw his hammer into the crowd of people, taking off dozens of heads at a time. However his powers gained from Akuma and M. Bison had disipated do to the Elder Gods interfierance. However, Shao Kahn was still powerful.

Meanwhile, Thor and Raiden dueled, with Thor throwing Raiden to the ground.

Godzilla and Gamara continued their battle, with the giant custodian using his blades to slash the entrails of Godzilla. Godzilla responded by blasting Gamara's face with his atomic breath.

Suddenly a wave of Aliens entered the battlefield, and the ground erupted and zombies appeared.

Meanwhile, Jason Voorhees rammed his machete into the back of a Predator, and then decapitatded it. Jason turned his head and saw Shao Kahn, and he walked up to him.

Jason approached Shao Kahn and stood right in fron of him.

"Hahaha, you dare challenge me?" asked Shao Kahn. He was met with no reply from Jason. He just stared back at him.

"I am Shao Kahn; Konqueror of World...you will taste no victory."


	9. The Rematch Part 1

Darthon looked up at the sky and saw Mason trying to stop the battle.

"MASON!" cried Darthon, and he charged. He rammed into Mason, and they collided into a building. Mason was wedged into the building, stuck. Darthon threw an earth-shattering punch at Mason, sending him flying through the building debris.

"Eat this!" shouted Darthon, and he shot a spiral beam at Mason. Mason however hit it with a wave, disintergrating the beam.

Mason then dashed at Darthon and swung, but Darthon ducked and kneed Mason in the gut. He then brought his hands together and brought them down on Mason's back, sending him down to the ground. Darthon then sped down at top speeds and tackled Mason, driving them down to the center of the Earth.

Mason drove his fist in Darthon's gut, making Darthon's eye bulge. Mason then planted his boot into Darthon's face.

Darthon was thrown back up to the surface, and flew all the way to atmophere. Mason appeared up there as well.

"Holy Vengence!" shouted Mason, and from his hands a beam appeared that overwhelmed Darthon, sending him flying through a building.

Darthon then teleported in front of Mason electrified his fist and upper cut Mason, sending him into the atmosphere again. Darthon then teleported to Mason and created energy beams all in front of Mason. He then thrusted his hands forward, each beam heading towards Mason

Mason charged the rays, daring them to hit him. Mason blitzed each ray until he appeared right face to face with Darthon. He grabbed him and began to spin around and around and around. Eventually a tornado formed. When Mason let go the Darthon zoomed into the ground.

Mason then sent the tornado at Darthon. The hedgehog was caught off guard by the tornado and was absorbed into it.

"Oh...crap...this...sucks...agggggghhhhh!" shouted Darthon as he spun round and round. He had to think of something quick, or he would start to become disoriented. He created a powerful wave of energy and released it, disipating the tornado.

However Darthon did not have time to catch his breath. Mason jabbed him in the gut, and grabbed him by his leg. He then threw him down into the ground.

Darthon looked back up at Mason and charged once more, the clash shaking the galaxy.

Darthon pummled Mason's face in and then headbut the Holy Knight. The Hedgehog stared at his opponent and charged, ramming his boot into Mason's gut. Mason however simply stared at Darthon and teleported behind him. The guardian grabbed Darthon and threw him out into space.

"C'mon Darthon, we need don't need to do this!" pleaded Mason as he looked up at Darthon from the edge of Earth's atmosphere. The Holy Knight's powers allowed him to speak in space, as could Darthon, who's head glowed orange in the emptieness of space.

"Oh yes we do." replied Darthon.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darthon cried out as bursts of power came from him. His entire body began to glow orange. Darthon had turned into his super form.


	10. Jason Voorhees vs Shao Kahn Part 1

"I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" boomed Shao Kahn, and he and Jason were teleported to Shao Kahn's castle.

Jason looked at his surroundings, while Shao Kahn laughed.

"Prepare to die." Shao Kahn shoulder checked Jason, sending him stumbling back. Shao Kahn then threw his hammer at Jason, but he side-stepped and the hammer clanged to the ground. Then it dissapeared into green smoke.

Shao Kahn threw an energized spear at Jason, but he ducked and upper cut Shao Kahn.

TOASTY

Shao Kahn took the blow, and got back up unaffected.

"Is that your best?" Shao Kahn upward shouldered Jason, launching him into the air. When Jason landed he got up like nothing happened.

"Hahahahahahaha." Shao Kahn taunted. However this gave Jason the chance to kick Shao Kahn right in the chest, knocking him down.

Jason then grabbed him, and put him back up. He then elbowed him, sending him flying into the castle wall.

Shao Kahn then once again got back up as Jason approached. When Jason was close enough the Emperor fired beams from his eyes, hitting Jason and knocking him back. Shao Kahn then picked up Jason and kneed him in the gut. He then pushed him back and swung his powerful hammer, hitting Jason and knocking him out of the building.

Jason slowly got back to his feet, only for Shao Kahn to pick him up and punch him back down. Jason once again stood up and Shao Kahn threw a powerful right hook at him, but Jason caught the fist. He then crushed it with his might and headbut the Emperor.

The Hockey Masked killer then took out his machete and rammed it into Shao Kahn's stomach.

"Agh...you insolante fool," said Shao Kahn as he ripped the machete from his gut. He then threw it at Jason, who simply caught it.

Jason Voorhees and Shao Kahn then stared down at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.


	11. The Rematch Part 2

Darthon glowered at Mason.

"Let's do this!" Darthon charged at Mason. Mason threw a punch at Darthon, but he simply dissappeared. Darthon then reappeared behind him and punched him in the back. He then grabbed him by the leg and threw him with all of his might into the moon.

The clash sent up a pillow of dust, convering Mason. Darthon then floated to the ground next to the pile of dust. He created a ring of balls of energy and sent them down, raining upon Mason.

"C'mon out, I know you, and this isn't close to being over!" cried out Darthon. Mason blitzed behind Darthon and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him into the ground, and then stomped him into the ground. He then gripped him by his collar, and threw him behind him.

Darthon stood up and charged Mason. The two clashed, with each blitzing around the moon, neither of them landing a blow. Finally Darthon landed the blow, launching Mason out farther into the solar system.

"Ha, is that your best?" mocked Darthon, looking at his foe.

"I haven't even begun. AAAAAHHHH!" Mason screamed, power generating from his body. A yellow aura glowed from him, and his hair turned yellow. Mason had gone into his super form.

"Bring it on!" cried Mason, and he rammed his fist into Darthon's stomach. He then grabbed him once more and threw him down back towards Earth. Darthon hulted his decent, put was then thrown back when Mason rammed his boots into Darthon's gut. Darthon flew down, crashing into the planet.

When Darthon stood up Mason began an onslaught of combos, beating him to a pulp. It ended with Mason planting his boot in Darthon's face. Darthon flew through a building, destroying it in the process and burying Darthon.

Mason stood there and waited for Darthon to come out. Darthon zoomed in front of Maosn with his arms crossed. Mason and Darthon stared each other in the face.

"I'm warning you on last time. Let's stop this violence."

"What's wrong Mason, afraid you'll lose?" asked Darthon with a smug look on his face.

Darthon then blitzed Mason, and Mason blinked, wondering how he had gone that fast. Darthon then appeared in front of him, and kneed him in the gut. He followed up with an uppercut. Darthon then grabbed Mason by the leg and spun around, going faster and faster. Darthon then chucked Mason, and he flew across the city of New York, crashed into the Statue of Liberty.

When Mason got up he found himself on top of the statue's head. Darthon then appeared right in front of Mason. Darthon smirked and brought his hands together, creating a wave of power, and shooting Mason.

Mason had just enough time to block the attack and headbutt him. Darthon then threw a punch, but Mason blocked it and rammed his fist into Darthon's gut. He coughed out blood from the impact of the punch. Mason wasn't done though, and grabbed Darthon. He then teleported into the city, and power-bombed Darthon to the ground, creating a shockwave destroying buildings.


	12. Charged Up

Harry Potter flew around on his broom, blasting the people below with spell after spell. However, he was abruptly shot down by Superman.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure rose from the rubble of the collapsed skyscraper. Omega walked out of the rubble, but still heavily beaten. He grabbed his one katana and searched for Casey, who had now appeared to look extremely different than before.

"Must have gotten an update," Omega said, looking at the writer of this story...wait what?

...Anyways, Omega suddenly heard lightning in the sky, and saw Pikachu, Thor, Elektro, Blanka, and Zeus high above with the master bolt.

"HEY ASSHOLES, OVER HERE!" yelled Omega, and he began insulting all of them, making them furious.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu charged at Omega with his volt tackle. Zeus threw the master bolt, Thor shot a massive bolt of electricity, Elektro charged up and fired with all his electrical might, and Blanka shot forward with his Lightning Cannonball.

When all these hit, the world shook, and electricity ran through the dead city.

However, when the dust cleared, Omega stood tall, and extremely charged up.

"Gotcha bitch."


	13. The Rematch Part 3

Mason breathed heavily, looking at Darthon. Somehow the super hedgehog had gotten a lot stronger. He remembered the disturbance that had happened in that universe. Meaning something had changed, and this was a different Darthon. However, he apparently was the same, considering he still didn't like him.

"Come on Mason, are you telling me that I'm just to much for you now?" Darthon gloated, glowing Orange in his super form. Mason was in his Alpha form, and it still wasn't enough.

"No, I'm just getting started." Mason began glowing with power once more. The ground shook, and rubble began to float from the ground. He shouted, and blue light enveloped him. He was now in his Omega form.

"Ok, let's go." Darthon looked at Mason and smiled. But then Mason disappeared. Mason reappeared behind him and leg sweeped him. Darthon's legs were taken off the ground. However, he didn't have time to get back up, for Mason karate chopped him to the ground. When Darthon hit the ground the earth around him caved in and an impact crater was formed. Darthon hoarse voice rose from the hole in the ground and proclaimed "Ow."

Darthon came up from the ground and sneered at Mason. "It is gonna take more than whoa..." Mason grabbed him by the leg and began spinning around. When he let go Darthon was sent flying. Mason then teleported above Darthon and grabbed him. They then began flying to the ground. But Darthon teleported away.

When Darthon reappeared he was looking at Mason.

"Wait a moment." He then zoomed into the center of the Earth. There he absorbed all the fire he could possibly absorb, and turned into Solar Darthon.

He then teleported back to Mason. "Let's continue." Darthon and Mason clashed, each throwing punches and kicks, but each blocking the other. But then Darthon landed a blow and it sent Mason back. When Mason regained his senses Darthon was on him delivering fierce blows. But it didn't last long and Mason grabbed Darthon's face, and rammed it into his knee. Bone shattered and teeth broke. The shockwave shattered windows and broke eardrums.

Darthon plummeted to the ground, smacking into its surface. Mason floated down with grace. He then walked over to Darthon, who lay still. But he was interrupted by Darthon, who shot a beam of magic at him. Mason was knocked back, and crashed into a building. Darthon then flew into the building, where the two engaged in hand to hand combat. They exploded through the other side of the building. Darthon threw a punch, and Mason blocked it with his knee. Darthon smashed his skull into Mason, and then fired an energy beam at him.

Mason dodged, and fired a holy beam, which plowed Darthon into the ground. Mason sighed and waited for Darthon to come back out. Then he heard Darthon speaking a spell of some kind. Then the planet shook, and reality began worping. When Darthon came from the crater, he was really buff, and glowing.

"MASON, PREPARE TO DIE!" Darthon cried. He grabbed his death gauntlet, and then Olympia's dagger, and finally the Slayer Sword. Mason grinned, and lifted his hand to the sky and summoned his sword. The Sword of the Chosen came to him, and he pointed it at Darthon. "Just bring it."

Darthon charged and so did Mason. When the blades met, the following energy wave annihalted surrounding combatants. The two warriors dueled, and quickly in the inssuing fight the dagger was ripped from Darthon's grip. Darthon however grabbed Mason with his death gauntlet and threw him to the ground. A beam then shot down to Mason, but he made of energy dome that deflected the beam.

"Darn, I'm going to have to go Prime. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mason began screamig as he began to channel more power. Lighnting lit up the sky, and Mason's hair began changing. Then time stopped.

When it started up again, Mason Prime stood on the ground, looking up at Mega Darthon who was in the air. His red and black hair flowed in the wind.

"You know, you kinda look like shadow."

"Shut up and fight!" yelled Mason. They clashed, now equals. Mason surrounded his sword with energy and sliced Darthon, opening a wound that gushed blood. Darthon in return cut Mason, also creating a bloody wound. The two then traded blow for blow. They parried, striked, and lunged, each time sparks came from their swords. Eventually Darthon had enough. He punched Mason in the gut, and then flew up, trying to get closer to the sun.

"Oh no you don't," said Mason, and he flew up after him.

When Darthon reached space he turned back towards Earth, just in time to meet Mason.

"WRATH OF GOD!" yelled Mason, and a beam shot from the center of the hilt of his sword.

"Oh yeah well, MIGHT OF PANDORA, yeah how do you like that name...take that." replied Darthon, who also shot a massive beam from his sword. The two beams collided, and struggled to become the dominant one.

"If I don't who will, take THIS!" yelled Mason and he boosted the power of his sword beam.

"No no no no no no no no no no no NO!" Darthon yelled, and he was overwhelmed by the beam. It launched him towars the sun, but Mason was smarter than that. He teleported in front of Darthon, grabbed him and teleported them back to Earth. However, during the teleportation, Mason's sword was knocked aside by Darthon.

Once there he chokeslammed Darthon into the ground, where he lay barley conscious.

"Chains of Hell." commanded Mason. Suddenly four chains erupted from the ground. Each wrapped around a limb, and then stabbed into it, and nailed it to the ground. Darthon tried to struggle, but the chains were to strong.

"Don't move," said Mason with a smirk, and he walked off, wondering why his sword didn't come back. Meanwhile, Jen the hedgehog held the Sword of the Chosen.


	14. Jen vs Mason Part 1

Jen saw Mason fly away from Darthon, and then went to Darthon. When she saw his condition she gasped.

"What the hell happened to you!?"

"Well I wonder, maybe it was Mason. You know, the guy who just flew off...ok sorry but can you cut these chains?" he asked.

"Of course." She raised her scythe and brought it down on the chains, but they didn't even budge. She slammed the blade down again and again, but nothing happened. "Ok, maybe not. Wait a minute, what about this sword?" she replied, and took out the Sword of the Chosen.

"How are you wielding that?"

"Just picked it up," Jen said.

"Ok, well just use it."

Jen swung the sword, and the chains disintegrated. She then grabbed Darthon and lied him down. The Chains of Hell had tired him out.

Jen then teleported in front of Mason.

"Buddy, no one messes with my man," said Jen angrily through gritted teeth.

"You mean hedgehog?"

"He's still a guy!"

"A hedgehog guy."

"Whatever!" Jen threw a punch at Mason, who caught the punch. He then kicked at Jen's face, who dodged and sweeped his legs from underneath him. She then began to do a rapid number of punches and kicks, each connecting. Mason eventually blocked one of these blows and delivered a kick to her face, knocking her to the ground.

They then rushed one another, and they were caught in a flurry of punches. Eventually Jen landed the blow and Mason flew back. Before he could even regain his senses Jen flew after him and kicked again, launching him farther back. She then teleported behind him and hit him. She teleported in front of him and punched him. She did this again and again until she sped above him and knocked him to the ground. She powered up and fired a barrage of energy at him, driving him deeper into the ground.

When she stopped she searched for any signs of him, but found none. Mason appeared behind her and grabbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry about this but..." Mason planted his fist into her back, knocking the wind out of her. He then grabbed her leg and swung her over his head and into the ground. He then slammed her against the ground again and again.

"Had enough?"

"Not even close," said Jen and she turned super.


	15. Endless Fighting

Mario put on his cape, allowing him to fly high above the ground. Donkey Kong grabbed Kratos and ripped him in half and chucked his remains at Scorpion, who managed to dodge them and threw a chain at the mighty ape. Kong however grabbed the chain and pulled Scorpion in. He wound up his fist and released it, and Scorpion exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Meanwhile Shonic had split due to Darthon's power, and now Sonic and Shadow were amongst everyone else in the epic battle.

Mario ate a fire flower, and wrapped himself around in flames. He then shot towards the ground like a meteor, aiming at Sonic. Sonic looked up and saw Mario. He turned super, and flew up to meet Mario. When the two collided, a white flash of light enveloped them, and no one who was watching could determine the out come of the fight...until both combatants hit the ground.

Godzilla blew another power beam, blowing up Gamera, Optimus Prime, Megatron, and Kenny. Hulk and Doomsday rumbled, and Hulk pummeled Doomsday. They began to move farther into the planet until the reached the core, where Doomsday head-butted Hulk and then smashed his knee into Hulk's gut. Doomsday then brought Hulk back to the surface.

Whey then got back to the top, Doomsday threw Hulk into a building. Doomsday then jumped onto the building and head-butted it, knocking it over and it landed on top of the Hulk.

Meanwhile, Homer and Peter battled, with Homer punching Peter in the gut. Peter dropped to the ground, clutching his gut. Homer then yelled his most powerful "D'OOOOOHHHH." Peter and any nearby fighter was destroyed by the wave.

Gandalf and Dumbledore shot fire, acid, water, and ice at one another, neither getting the better. That was until Gandalf raised his staff.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" When it struck the ground, the world glowed, and where Dumbledore once stood was a burning carcass.

Godzilla tore the head off of the Megazord and then fired his atomic breath into the machine, killing the Power Rangers and destroying the Megazord.

Mario got back up and grabbed Sonic's leg. He then tossed him over his shoulder, where he slammed into the ground.

But before Mario could break Sonic's skull with his hammer, another being appeared, named Goku. He tossed Mario aside, and he flew up. However he ate another fire flower and fired at torrent of fire at Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled and fired a beam that overwhelmed Mario, and he disintegrated. Goku then looked at Sonic and blew him up with an blast of ki. Shadow came to Sonic's aid, but was caught by Goku, who killed by firing a beam into his face.

"Let's see you copy that you hedgehog freaks."


	16. Enter Kyle Dragon-Son

**Mason belongs to Hunterzilla, Jen and Darthon belong to TheJenthehedgehog and Fanfic productions, and Kyle Dragon-Son belongs to YoungSamurai18.**

Battles raged on all around the world. Jen and Mason fought above the clouds. Mason had retrieved his sword, and was now dueling Super Jen with her scythe, slashing and hacking each other to bits.

Super Jen was slashed in the gut, her wound draing blood. However she returned the favor by slicing Mason's chest. Mason winced and in response grabbed Jen's face and plowed her into the ground...over and over again. He then kicked her in the ribs launching her into a building.

Meanwhile, a new being had entered the battle, Kyle.

Kyle zoomed to the ground and searched for a worthy opponent. At the same time, another person entered the battle. Darkseid had arrived.

When Kyle saw Darkseid, he realized he had met an opponent worthy of battle. He then flew at him, preparing for battle.

Darkseid saw him and sat up from his throne. Then when Kyle was within striking distance, he smashed his fist into Kyle's face, launching him to the ground, where his body managed to create a large crater.

"Stay down pathetic mortal," rang out Darkseid's voice.

""Never!" yelled Kyle and he blitzed to Darkseid's side and kicked him in his rock textured face, knocking him off the platform where he stood.

Darkseid landed on his feet, and Kyle charged him punching him over and over. However Darkseid dodged each blow. He then head-butted Kyle, stunning him. He grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the ground.

"No one can defeat me while I have the Omega Force," boomed Darkseid's voice. He floated over to Kyle, who was getting back up.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Kyle and a blue beam shot from his hands towards Darkseid. Darkseid was knocked back by the beam and was stumbled back.

"Kaio-ken times 10!" yelled Kyle and he rushed Darkseid. His fist smashed into Darkseid's face repeatedly. Eventually Darkseid regained his senses and grabbed Kyle's face. He then rammed his knee into it, and the shockwave sent Kyle flying back. He plowed through the ground, accumulating a large amount of dirt. When he was done, a large line split the ground.

"Kaio-ken times 15!" yelled Kyle and he charged Darkseid again, but still it was nothing. Darkseid ducked when Kyle flew by he grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground, creating a large crater.


	17. Jen vs Mason Part2

Super Jen flew out of the building and then looked up to see Mason flying right at her. However she ducked in time and kicked up, launching Mason into the air. She then flew up and head-butted him in the gut. She grabbed his arm and tossed him back to the ground.

However, he just got back up and smiled up at her.

"I'll humor you. Prepare to see my super form." He was enveloped in a strange light, and then he came out of it, looking like a completely different person. His scarf blew in the wind, and his yellow eyes bore into Super Jen's.

"Whoa," thought Super Jen. She was then surprised when he appeared right in front of her.

"Take this!" said Super Mason and he kneed Super Jen in the gut. He then grabbed her waist and pile-drived Super Jen into the ground. Mason stepped back and examined his work.

"Ummm, you okay? I didn't even hit you that hard?"

"Stop taunting ME!" yelled Super Jen and her fist bashed into Super Mason's face at full force, launching him into the air. She darted towards him and energized her fists. She punched him in the gut, and then clasped her hands together. She then brought them down on her back, launching him down. But before he hit the ground, he stopped himself. Super Mason then touched down to the ground and looked up at Super Jen.

Super Jen then formed several balls of energy and launched them all to the ground. Mason grinned and flew forward, dodging each one. However unlike with his fight with Darthon, Jen was prepared and began forming an energy beam in her hands. Super Mason came through the barrage of beams and reached forward for Super Jen. However she pointed both of her hands right at Super Mason's face and fired the beam, which drove him into the ground. It then drilled him farther down, almost into the center of the planet.

Super Mason then had enough and backhanded the beam, and it launched out of orbit. He then teleported behind Super Jen put her in a chokehold.

"Kidney shot," yelled Jen and she rammed her elbow into his gut, making him release his grip and cough up blood.

She flew away from Super Mason, and began accessing her dark form.

"Prepare to taste the power of my Dark Form!" she cried, and she transformed.

After the transformation, she looked evil, and very dangerous. Dark Jen rushed Super Mason and thrust her hand to his gut and shot an bolt of energy. Mason shot through the air, whirling around and around.


End file.
